


Hellsing Ultimate Epilogue: The Death of Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing

by tardisesandtitans



Category: Alutegra - Fandom, Hellsing, Hellsing Ultimate
Genre: Alucard crying, Alucard is gentle with Integra, F/M, Integra and Alucard in angsty love, Integra dying, Integra is proud of Seras, Integra shows her soft side, Intera crying, Oneshot, Post OVA 10, Scared of dying, Seras crying, Seras seeing Integra as a mother figure, Spoilers for anyone who hasn't seen OVA 10, The Hellsing Trio are a family, deathbed confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 06:15:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6068254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tardisesandtitans/pseuds/tardisesandtitans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What the title says really.<br/>Integra was often seen as fearless. Integra however is a human, and humans show their fear whether they like it or not sometimes. But showing fear of dying, fear of losing the ones you love isn't so bad.<br/>I don't own Hellsing Ultimate, the animanga and its characters belong to the brilliant Kouta Hirano</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hellsing Ultimate Epilogue: The Death of Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing

The tidy bedroom of Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing was only lit by a lampshade bought by her father before he died. In the bed lay fifty seven year old Integra, her white hair sprawled our across her pillows and her loose nightgown covering her as she coughed, a pained and- this was very rare- frightened look upon her wrinkled face. By her side were her equally solemn loyal companions, Alucard and Seras, both unusually silent. Integra had recovered from a brief coughing fit and she looked into the eyes of the only one who had been there for her all the way ever since her Uncle's attempt on her life. 

"I'm..." She took a shuddering breath. She allowed herself to be more open with her emotions ever since Alucard returned. "I'm scared..." She confessed sadly and coughed again.   
"We're here, Master."   
"Both of us." chimed in Seras from the other side of Integra, bloody tears dripping down her cheeks.   
"We're both scared too, Integra." Softly spoke the great Alucard, trying not to cry although blood bubbled at his eyes. "We're losing you and we're scared. But we are so proud-"   
She halted him in a stronger voice. "Alucard."   
Her small, aged hand grabbed his, and he enclosed his hand comfortingly.   
"Cry if you want. Let it out. You don't need to pretend anymore that my death won't affect you." she breathed raggedly, her breath hitching as a tear slid down her cheek. Her response was a crying Seras as she clutched Integra's other hand and Alucard's rumbling sobs.   
"You don't know how much your death affects me, Countess."   
He ran out of words to say, and he was ashamed. He did not want Seras or his Master to see him like this. He wanted to tell Integra that he had truly cherished serving her, and he took pride in watching that stubborn little girl grow into the strong, mature woman he will always remember with extreme fondness. But it was too much.   
The fearsome, confident Dracula who impaled his own men was feeling emotions he hadn't felt in centuries. Fear, sadness, regret. Dracula was losing his love again. 

No amount of preparation could stop Seras from losing it in front of the closest mother figure she'd ever had since her parents. She wanted to be brave, not to break down and definitely not for Sir Integra's last memory of her to be of Seras as weak. She couldn't help it though; like her Master, it was too much.   
"I-Integra, I!" Seras burst into sobs, hugging the frail woman.   
"Oh, Seras.." Integra chuckled and a small sob escaped her.   
"I'll miss you too. You are a fantastic vampire. Me and Alucard are so proud." Integra's voice wobbled on the word 'proud' and more tears slipped out. "I wish I could say more, much more but if I do I know I'll cry more than I am." she said to her sadly, her voice making her crying obvious. Seras handed her a tissue and Integra took it, weakly thanking her as she blew her nose. 

She held out her other hand to Alucard to reclaim it in his icy coldness. "Come here, my dear Count." she softly added.   
He looked ay her, wiped his tears away and went to her, holding her hand tenderly.   
"Forevermore, my Countess." he kissed her hand and looked at her lovingly- how he always looked at her.   
"I need to tell you both something before I die. I love you both so much." Seras's sobbing had ceased and she was mournfully drying Integra's tears as her dying former Master looked at Alucard.   
He looked down, sniffing to stop crying, and smiled gently at Integra, brushing a white hair out of her face.   
"...Integra. We all know how I feel about you." she smiled weakly and she caressed his cheek. He placed his hand over that hand, nuzzling into it gently and then pulling it to his lips as he kissed her hand, his eyes locked on hers. 

 

"Come here, Seras. One hug won't kill me." Integra said, and Seras immediately comfortably wrapped her arm around Integra and Alucard; the dying old woman initiated a group hug between the two people who mattered most to her- Seras Victoria, her daughter like figure, and Alucard, her lover.   
They stayed like that, resting in each others arms, feeling Integra's last breaths.   
"Alucard..."   
"Integra," he looked at her. "You don't have to make this an order. I want to."   
She relaxed and sighed in relief. Seras didn't want to interrupt; even though she was happy she felt like this moment belonged to her Master and Sir Integra.   
If she had looked up, she would have seen them kiss. The brief brush of lips that lasted a few seconds but meant so much to the both of them.   
"Scared now, my love?" Alucard questioned lovingly.   
Integra shook her head, giving a small smile.   
"No. I think its time. Thank you for respecting my decision not to turn into a vampire. And Seras, I know you can hear me." Her voice softened, her hand had slipped away from Seras's, and had gently entwined itself in the vampire's hair, stroking her strawberry blonde strands.   
"Its alright, you don't have to look up." 

 

She was right. Seras had hidden her face in the softness of Integra's nightgown and some on the material of Alucard's trousers.   
"Don't mope about when I'm gone. Continue to do something useful. Look after each other, and don't get yourself killed. It's okay to remember me and be sad, just don't dwell on it too much. The focus, should you ever find yourself thinking of me, think of the happier times. Even before Walter betrayed us. Whatever you two do with yourselves, I'll be proud to have had such wonderful servants, and friends and family."   
"Alucard...you will love again. Just don't let my death or memory get in the way of that."   
He sniffed and brokenly replied. "I'll try."   
Integra then closed her eyes for the last time ever.   
"She's gone." Seras mumbled.   
A pale, large hand brushed its slender fingers down Integra's cold cheek.   
"She is." Alucard confirmed, voice only showing sadness


End file.
